


Stranded

by raviolitheif



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: A mutual dislike of one another goes on so long and so hard that everyone on base gets immensely fed up with Jesse and Hanzo. The solution? Force the two to go on a vacation together until they can tolerate one another. (The rating will go up eventually, keep an eye out.)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a revamp now that im not a shit writer lmao

Everything about the situation at hand screamed to Hanzo that he should leave, that as good as the opportunity might be, as wonderful as reconciliation and forgiveness could become, it wasn’t for him. It wasn’t out of hatred or spite that he was untrusting of Genji’s word, and there was no ill intent behind his hesitation to join his brother. He just wasn’t sure it was a safe idea for him to essentially walk straight into a room full of starved wolves waiting to sink their teeth into him. Hanzo knew for a fact that while Genji may have forgiven him, his teammates surely hadn’t.

He could see it in Lena’s eyes when she had come with Genji to pick him up in Hanamura, felt it threaten to shred him to pieces when they touched down in Gibraltar, met by Reinhardt, Winston, and Torbjorn. He could practically see it falling off of Dr. Zeigler in pulsating waves as she performed a necessary check up on him, her eyes cruel and harsh. She had kept any and all conversation as short and to the point as possible, and Hanzo respected that. She had seen firsthand what he had done to Genji, after all.

She remembered vividly, and she hated him for it.

When Hanzo closed his eyes for too long, he did too.

“They will come around,” Genji told him as they stood before his new room. Hanzo looked at Genji with uncertainty clear on his face and shook his head very minutely. He watched his expression in the reflection provided by Genji’s visor, and when he realized he was seeing himself through neon green and not the warm, deep brown of Genji’s eyes, he flinched and hurried to enter his room.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to seeing what he’d done to Genji, not in a month, not in fifty years.

Genji sighed and placed a hand on Hanzo’s bare shoulder, the metal of his palm surprisingly warm. The archer jerked as if he’d been burned, but Genji held fast, segmented fingers pressing firmly against tattooed skin to keep his brother in place. Hanzo couldn’t see the light frown, but he knew it was there when his brother said, “I can only hope that you will forgive yourself as I have forgiven you.”

Without another word, Genji was gone, headed to his own quarters for the night no doubt. Hanzo was left staring after his receding figure, his brother’s words hitting him like a freight train as he numbly closed the door and set his things down. He stared blankly at the sterile white wall of the room, but before he could wallow in self-hatred, he needed to unpack. So he did, meticulously and quickly.

He folded his clothing into the modest dresser and hung the nicer ones in the small closet with his street clothes, all in order of color. He set up his charging docks, one near the bed and one in the closet, settled his spare set of prosthetics on the one in the closet next to a guitar case. They were more suited for his civilian outfits, so he wouldn’t keep them as close as the ones he was currently wearing. He tucked a picture into the corner of his mirror, eyeing it sadly as he smoothed it down.

It was of him and Genji when they were but children, held in the arms of their beautiful mother in the middle of spring. There were cherry petals everywhere, in the river, on their mother, in their inky black hair. He missed it, missed hearing Genji laugh as he tried to catch the petals in his chubby little hands.

Hanzo turned away from the picture before he could linger on it any longer.

By the time he had finished setting up, dinner was being served. Or at least announced, to everyone it seemed, but him. He was only informed via a text from Genji, which was quickly followed by two more telling him that he understood if Hanzo didn’t want to come and that he’d bring back some food if Hanzo was hungry.

He waited what he thought was a reasonable amount of time for everyone to finish eating before he escaped the confines of his room in search of food. He could only eat so many bland granola bars before his taste buds screamed at him to end such cruel torture. Stomach grumbling, he managed to make it to the dining hall without incident. When he turned the corner to actually enter the kitchen though, he almost ran directly into someone’s back. He reeled away, a quiet apology already on his lips before he had even figured out who he’d nearly run into.

“My apologies, I should have been wa-” he was cut off when he realized he was talking over the other person.

“Sorry ‘bout that, lemme get outta your wa-” came an equally ready apology. Both voices ceased immediately as their owners made eye contact. The room became very tense, the aura shifting from neutral to hostile in no time flat.

“Y’know, I know Genji said he’d be bringin’ you ‘round here, but for some reason I really didn’t wanna believe him,” drawled the man, his bright eyes full of displeasure. He took a step or two back, letting the shorter man into the room, but only barely.

“My presence here is as much a surprise to you as it was to me,” Hanzo offered quietly, slipping past to rummage through the fridge. If his memory served him right and Genji’s descriptions were correct, the man he was standing with was none other than Jesse McCree, Genji’s best friend, and the one person who disliked Hanzo the most out of just about anyone in all of Gibraltar, even more than Dr. Zeigler.

“Is it now? Really puts the question ‘a why you even bothered comin’ here out there, then, don’t it? Why  _are_ you here, huh? There ain’t no way you don’t know how everyone here feels about you.” Jesse said accusingly, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. Hanzo had hoped to meet Jesse last out of everyone on base, but it seemed as though luck wasn’t on his side. He took a deep breath to steel himself.

“I am here for Genji,” he said simply, taking out a tupperware container with his name scrawled on it in Genji’s immaculate handwriting. It still had steam in it, which meant he wouldn’t have to heat it up for too long. Jesse scoffed at him and shook his head. “I am well aware of everyone’s opinion of me. It is no little known secret, and I expected nothing less, in all honesty. I would be shocked if anyone here thought of me in kind terms. I have willingly walked into a pit of hungry and angry wolves and I will deal with the consequences,” he stated, popping the container into them microwave for a handful of seconds.

“”Here for Genji,” my ass,” Jesse spat, standing up to leave. He leveled Hanzo with a look over his shoulder, amber eyes sharp and poisonous. “I’ll believe that when forgivin’ you seems plausible.” Before Hanzo could really even think to say anything, the man was gone, leaving the assassin to stare at his meal in silence, tendrils of steam curling into the cold air of the kitchen.

He sat alone at the large dinner table, the lights out and the room quieter than he could ever recall experiencing anywhere in the past. He was in an entire base full of people, but he’d never felt so isolated in his life, not since what he’d done to Genji. With each bite he brought to his lips, another layer of regret settled heavily on his shoulders until he was left hunched over his food, unable to eat and trying desperately to hold himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and let me know if this version is any better


End file.
